


Eleven o'clock

by LittleLynn



Series: Under My Skin [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Dynamics, oral sex in a crowded club what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: “I don’t like him,” Ra’s said, voice barely more than a growl in Roman’s ear, he loved the way it made Roman shiver.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Roman Sionis
Series: Under My Skin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816996
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Eleven o'clock

**Author's Note:**

> More porn!!

“I don’t like him,” Ra’s said, voice barely more than a growl in Roman’s ear, he loved the way it made Roman shiver. 

Roman didn’t ask who, biting his lip and looking up at Ra’s while he stared daggers across the club. 

“He’s my best friend,” Roman pouted, giggling and leaning into Ra’s as he invaded his lover’s space, biting at his neck in full view of the club. In full view of  Zsasz , who was seething at the bar. 

“That is the only reason I tolerate him at all,” Ra’s replied, running his teeth over the most sensitive part of Roman’s neck. And Roman, being Roman, didn’t react to the threat to his friend, instead finding it sweet that Ra’s didn’t want to upset him. 

“Careful now, people will think you’re going soft,” Roman said, voice hitching into a gasp at the end of his sentence, as Ra’s ran one large hand down his chest and thumbed one of his nipples. 

“Not a mistake they will make about you,” Ra’s murmured, biting Roman’s earlobe as he rubbed his hand over Roman’s crotch, already half hard in his expensive trousers. He mound loudly enough to draw attention as Ra’s squeezed him through his clothes, his actions unmistakable to anyone watching. It was half of what had him getting hard so quickly. 

“You’d let me fuck you right here, wouldn’t you,” Ra’s said, breathing the words directly into Roman’s ear, laughing lowly when Roman whined, ducking down and burying his face into Ra’s’ neck, even as his hips bucked into Ra’s’ hand. 

“I would. Fuck, I would,” Roman panted, whimpering when Ra’s unbuckled him, just enough to fit his one of his large hands inside Roman’s slacks, get a proper grip on him. Even if Roman didn’t own the club, no one would have dared stop him. As Ra’s began stroking Roman’s cock, barely concealed in his underwear, actions obvious, most looked away tactfully, the more foolish stared openly, Zsasz’s hand went tight enough around his tumbler to splinter the glass.

“He’s in love with you, you know,” Ra’s growled, rubbing his thumb over the weeping head of Roman’s cock. 

“What?” Roman asked, voice hazy as he rutted into Ra’s’ hand. 

“Your  _ best friend _ . He’s in love with you,” Ra’s couldn’t help the low, dangerous note in his voice; he had always been possessive, and never more so than he found himself with Roman, who loved to put himself on display. 

“I don’t -  _ ah _ \- feel the same,” Roman panted, licking at Ra’s’ neck, the small strip of skin he had on show. 

“Have you ever let him fuck you?” Ra’s rumbled, voice dark. Roman faltered, gasping when Ra’s squeezed his dick in warning, making Roman’s eyes roll back in pleasure. He expected an answer. 

“Only once,” Roman admitted, shifting to try and move Ra’s’ hand. 

“I have half a mind to take you over my knee for ever sinking so low,” Ra’s warned, jerking Roman again and enjoying his full bodied shiver; they both knew he’d enjoy it. 

“Please,” Roman whined, nails curling into Ra’s’ shirt when he squeezed his base, denying the orgasm he was chasing for a moment. “It was years ago. It was nothing to me. I won’t let him touch me again, I promise. I’m yours, I only need you. Please Ra’s.”

“Mine,” Ra’s agreed with a growl, jerking Roman’s cock fast, his lover panting and writhing as if they were in the privacy of his own bedroom, collapsing with a moan as he dirtied his expensive pants, with his face mashed inelegantly into Ra’s’ shoulder. 

Ra’s looked up and across the club, laying a possessive hand on the back of Roman’s neck when he noticed Zsasz, pretending that he wasn’t staring at Roman’s sated, slack body; as if he could fool Ra’s al Ghul; as if Ra’s wouldn’t deal with him later. If he needed a more thorough lesson, then so be it. 

Ra’s was pulled from his darker thoughts by Roman’s hand travelling down his chest, landing on his belt buckle and mouthing sloppily at Ra’s’ jaw. He caught Roman’s wrist when he went to unbuckle him. 

“Come on, please, I want to suck you off. Don’t make me wait until home,” Roman’s voice was thick, with need and having so recently come, his climax never doing anything to stave off his desire.

Ra’s thought about it for a moment, two. It wasn’t his usual fare, preferring privacy for these things, but he felt no shame in admitting that there was something heady about the idea, Roman getting down on his knees in the middle of his own club and servicing Ra’s. And not just that he would do it, but that he was pawing at Ra’s with desperation to be allowed. 

“What better way to show everyone who I belong to,” Roman pressed at Ra’s’ buttons, gaining momentum when Ra’s released his wrist, let him get back to unzipping his pants. Ducking down, knowing it wasn’t Ra’s who wanted to be on display, and started mouthing at his cock through his underwear, wasting no time before pushing away his underwear and slipping his talented mouth down over his cock, bobbing rhymically, almost to the beat of the club music. 

Ra’s watched Zsasz’s eyes go wide as Roman’s head started bobbing Ra’s’ lap, affirming his belief that  _ this _ was new, was outrageous, even for Roman. Zsasz’s glass finally smashed in his grip as he thundered out of the room, but not before he glared at Ra’s. A shame, it would have been a good lesson for the other man, now Ra’s resettled on his belief that he would have to teach it more clearly. But he was easily distracted again, when the head of his cock slipped into Roman’s throat.

Ra’s let Roman take the lead, control the pace, while Ra’s sat there. Roman needed gentleness after if Ra’s was rough with him, and he wouldn’t want it in this crowded club, with so many eyes on him. So instead Ra’s relaxed against the couch, letting his arm rest along the back, nonchalant to everyone who didn’t know how to read him; which was everyone in this room, except, somehow, Roman.

Roman worked him over and Ra’s noticed more eyes on them than before, this new act attracting more attention. More eyes on what was his. One of his hands fell to Roman’s neck again, not controlling him but undeniably  _ there _ , and Roman moaned around his cock in a way that sent electricity through Ra’s, only his practised control keeping him from fucking into Roman’s throat. He reached into his shoulder holster and calmly pulled out a gun with his free hand, returning his arm to rest along the couch back, gratified when everyone who had thought to look, quickly turned away.

Roman was oblivious to it all, working away in Ra’s’ lap, Ra’s could feel the wet noises he was making, and resented the music more than he had before, for stealing the sound from him. He had never had a lover so determined to take all of his cock before, and with all his  _ practice _ , waking Ra’s up with a greedy mouth on his cock more often than not, Roman had grown not just able, but  _ good _ at taking Ra’s entire cock into his throat. He choked of course, always would, but even that felt good around him, Roman’s throat working overtime and squeezing him tight. 

With Roman alternating between bobbing enthusiastically and deep throating his cock, it would’ve been easy to come relatively quickly, always was. But Ra’s knew Roman was enjoying this, would spend all day sucking on Ra’s’ cock if he only let him, and being allowed to do so in such a busy room was a rare treat. So Ra’s held himself off and let Roman enjoy himself.

“Don’t make a mess of my clothes,” Ra’s eventually murmured, when Roman had been sucking on him for close to twenty minutes, barley having come up for air that entire time, Ra’s’ control beginning to wear thin as Roman made content little noises and buried his nose in Ra’s’ coarse hair, holding him in his throat. He redoubled his efforts when he heard Ra’s’ words, tongue dancing hot patterns up his shaft, tongue toying with the head. “Don’t spill a drop.” Ra’s ordered, hand flexing erratically on the back of Roman’s neck the only real sign of his impending orgasm, other than a heavier weight to his breathing. 

But Roman recognised it for what it was and sucked him until Ra’s was flooding Roman’s mouth with a low groan, Roman’s head curled into his lap, pumping him through it until every last drop of come was in his mouth. He tucked Ra’s back into his trousers and zipped him up, grinning up at Ra’s who cupped a hand around his cheek and pushed a single smear of come that had escaped from his lip and into his mouth, chuckling throatily when Roman reflexively sucked on his digit. 

“Would you like me to take you home and fuck you, pet?” Ra’s asked, kissing his lover when he nodded enthusiastically. 

It was less than twenty four hours later, when Ra’s decided to deal with what he had seen in the club. Roman was still in a good mood from the night before, and if anything the scene had made him needier, more desperate, than before, instead of leaving him sated for a few days. Ra’s could barely move, for Roman pawing for him, something which worked in his favour. 

He picked up Roman’s phone while he was resting and pulled up Zsasz’s number, easy to find, strings of texts from the man going unanswered whenever Ra’s distracted Roman, which these days, was often. Ra’s sent him a message, easily copying Roman’s particularly frantic style of texting, telling him to be here by eleven, instead of the twelve Roman had originally told him, claiming there was something he needed to see. Zsasz never knocked either, another habit Ra’s found rude, as if he was entitled to Roman’s space, despite Ra’s’ presence there.

Half an hour was plenty of time for Ra’s to achieve what he wanted. He would only need minutes to get Roman spread out underneath him, but he had something entirely more desperate in mind, and head back into the bedroom, where Roman was still languishing in the sheets, not yet risen for the day, lying on his front half buried in the pillows. 

“Do you plan to lie there all day?” Ra’s asked, admiring the way the mussed sheets revealed tantalising planes of skin. The truth was Ra’s shouldn’t find it tantalising anymore, he had seen all that skin, over and over, he had bitten, licked, sucked and marked every part of Roman he could touch. He should be bored, he should be sated, should have had his fill by now and be returning to his duties to the League of Assassins. But he wasn’t, and he hadn’t had his fill, and though he knew exactly what lay briefly hidden beneath those sheets, he still hungered to see it again. 

“Maybe, if you join me,” Roman grinned, slipping the sheet down his waist, over his hips, until the pert swell of his ass was on show, still pink with marks from Ra’s’ hand’s the night before. Ra’s was tempted, reaching out and squeezing one of Roman’s rosy cheeks with his hand, dragging it to the side so that he could see his sweet hole, pressing the pad of a finger against it teasingly; but he moved away when Roman sighed and pushed back into the pressure. “Hey. It’s too early to tease me,” he pouted, looking over his shoulder and biting at his lip as he spread himself with one hand invitingly. 

“But not too early to tease me, apparently,” Ra’s lifted an eyebrow. 

“It’s not a tease, I want you to fuck me, it’s a invitation.”

“A tempting one. But not yet.”

“Not yet?” Roman perked up hopefully, his back a beautiful slope as he lifted himself up on his forearms. 

“I might be convinced to reward you, if you can get yourself out of bed before I grow tired of waiting for you,” Ra’s promised, leaving the room and Roman’s hungry expression, knowing his lover would be out of their room in minutes. He was sat at the breakfast bar, smiling to himself when he was proven right, less than five minutes later. 

“You didn’t even manage to get dressed?” Ra’s commented, drinking in the sight of Roman, hair mussed from the night before, robe barely covering any of him. The only thing he seemed to have done was retouch his make up, that had been streaked from his desperate tears the night before. 

“You don’t really want me dressed, do you,” Roman replied, letting his already precarious robe slip off one of his shoulders, leaving more of him bare. 

“I like to undress you, to peel you out of your lovely clothes layer by layer, until you’re completely bare, unable to hide behind anything,” Ra’s murmured, a curl of pleasure forming inside him at Roman’s shiver. 

“I can go get dressed,” Roman offered, biting at his lip, stepping into Ra’s’ space, playing with the lapels of his jacket, looking up at him through his lashes. “But you did say you would reward me if I got out of bed.”

“I did.”

“And you are a man of your word.”

“I am,” Ra’s agreed, getting a hand between them to tug free the loose ties on Roman’s robe, letting it fall to his sides, half off his arms, gratified to see that Roman was already getting hard, always so responsive to him, even if it was only his words, it was intoxicating. 

“Please,” Roman said, a little whine in his voice to subtle to be anything other than real, his hands running over Ra’s’ shoulder, linking together behind his neck and pulling him down into a kiss that was filthy, Roman yielding to him easily, going pliant in the way Ra’s loved best, as he fucked his tongue into that soft mouth, tasting him over and over until Roman was rutting his cock into the neat press of Ra’s’ pants. 

“You’re going to ruin my clothes,” Ra’s growled, taking Roman’s cock in a swift, tight grip that had his lover moaning, eyes rolling back. 

“I’m sorry, here, let me,” Roman panted, not apologetic at all, as he dropped to his knees and sucked at the small mess his leaking cock had left against Ra’s’ smart trousers. Ra’s loved him like this, ran a hand through his hair, round to his face, cupping his chin and slipping his thumb into that hungry mouth, Roman sucking on the digit with instinct instead of thought. 

“Good boy,” Ra’s praised, knowing what it did to Roman, the way it made his eyes flutter. 

“You know, they wouldn’t get messy, if you took them off,” Roman said when Ra’s removed his thumb, smearing the wetness across Roman’s own cheek. “Let me,” Roman said, voice pleading, as he began to work Ra’s’ fly loose, Ra’s letting those hands, sloppy with desire, undress him. Roman pawed at him greedily when he was naked, dwarfing his younger lover who ran his hands over Ra’s chest, before moving down, unable to resist wrapping around his cock and stroking him already, Ra’s’ cock seeming obscenely large in Roman’s more delicate hands. But Ra’s was a man of control, and pushed Roman’s hands off of him, caught in his own, larger hand, getting athrill from the way Roman looked up at him pleadingly. 

“I do not want my clothes scattered around on the floor with so little regard,” Ra’s’ voice carried a note of warning that made Roman’s cock bounce with want. “Pick them up and fold them with the care they deserve.”

“Ra’s please,” Roman begged, reaching out for Ra’s again. Ra’s loved him like this, all need and whining, unable to keep his hands to himself, even though they both knew how much he shook apart, when he had been made to wait for it. And Ra’s wanted him desperate. 

“Do as you’re told pet, or I’ll put one of those rings you hate so much on you, and I’ll be the only one finding pleasure today,” Ra’s promised, Roman quickly slinking from his grip and picking up Ra’s’ discarded clothes with shaking hands, folding them and placing them as neatly as he could manage in his current state on one of the chairs. 

Ra’s seated himself on the couch, in perfect view of the door. He knew how he wanted Roman, on his back, legs splayed wide as he pounded him hard, head thrown back over the arm of the couch, to that the long line of his neck, blissed out pleasure of his face but nothing more would be visible to anyone who came through the door, Ra’s between his legs, fucking him hard and rough. 

But Roman didn’t know that, and dropped to his knees between Ra’s legs, greedy mouth on Ra’s’ cock quickly, humming in contentment as soon as his mouth was occupied, taking Ra’s deep with a needy noise. Ra’s checked the clock, combing a hand through Roman’s hair, pulling it just the way he liked, deciding that they had time for Roman to indulge a little; almost making it to 11am without sucking on Ra’s’ cock was almost a record for him in recent days. 

Roman bobbed his head, and Ra’s saw the telltale flex in his bicep, telling him that he was playing with his own cock as well - without intent, because Ra’s preferred him to wait - running his fingers down his shaft, toying with his slit and tracing light patterns on his balls; Ra’s was glad he had taught his boy how to tease himself, to wait a little before chasing the edge. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Ra’s asked, amused and forcing himself to keep his voice level, knowing that at this stage, it made Roman hot to think he was unaffected, drove him to try and make him break, made him needier for attention, even with Ra’s’ cock already in his throat. 

“Mmm,” Roman managed, looking up at Ra’s with big eyes that he knew Ra’s found it difficult to resist, another pleased hum as Ra’s’ cock throbbed in his mouth, the salty tang of precome no doubt hitting his tongue. 

“So good pet,” Ra’s praised, taking a tighter grip on Roman’s hair and fucking forward a couple of times, just to see the way Roman melted, before pulling him off his cock. “Lie back on the couch.” He ordered, and Roman scrambled to obey, whimpering when Ra’s manhandled him into the exact position he wanted. “Do not move,” Ra’s said, before walking back to the bedroom and taking a few seconds longer than necessary to find the lube, knowing how just a few moments of denial could make Roman all the more responsive, and he was already desperate. 

He had done as he was told, hadn’t moved - although he spread his legs wider on seeing Ra’s return, breath hitching as Ra’s kneeled between his spread legs, parting his cheeks and looking at his hole. Ra’s pressed a thumb against his rum and chuckled at finding it still pliant. 

“Did I wear you out last night pet, you’re still loose from my cock,” Ra’s murmured, pressing his thumb inside just slightly, letting Roman cry out at the friction. He could tease Roman like this for hours - and had done - just working him open oh so slowly on his fingers and tongue, denying his cock and prostate any stimulation as he played with his hole relentlessly. But he was on a schedule today, so that would have to wait; perhaps he’d do as he pleased later, when Roman was sloppy with his come. 

“I want it,” Roman panted, apparently unaware of what Ra’s had actually said, too busy begging for what he wanted. “Please, don’t tease me you teased me so much yesterday. Please Ra’s, fuck my on that fat cock of yours.”

“As you wish, pet,” Ra’s agreed, slicking up his fingers and opening Roman back up for him, how quickly Roman’s hole relaxed for him sending a thrill up his spine, his cock hanging heavy with its own weight between his legs. 

Ra’s timed himself carefully, watching the clock as he fingered Roman as his lover babbled relentlessly about his hands, his fingers, how much he wanted them, how badly he wanted his cock instead. Five minutes before eleven, when Roman was out of his mind with need, Ra’s slicked himself up and pressed roughly into his hole in one brutal thrust that had Roman’s head thrown back just as he had imagined, the sweaty line of his throat on full view as he shouted for Ra’s. 

He fucked him hard, rough, Roman’s nails digging into his arms as he struggled for purchase, for something to grip. Hearing Roman’s voice start to climb, hole spasming around his cock, Ra’s wrapped a brutal hand around the base of Roman’s cock, cutting of his orgasm with a desperate howl from his lover, a river of pleas dropping from his lips, all of which Ra’s ignored. 

At one minute to eleven, Ra’s’ sharp ears picked up a key in the lock over Roman’s harsh breathing, and he smiled to himself as the door swung open. 

“Boss what did you- fuck,” Zsasz’s eyes went wide as he took in the sight before him, Ra’s fucking his hips forwards in with deliberate force, for the sound of his skin slapping against Roman’s, and Roman’s full bodied whine as his cock assaulted Roman’s prostate. Ra’s bared his teeth at the other man, and his eyes shot up to the ceiling.

“Zsasz what’re yo- ah  _ ah oh fuck _ , Ra _ ’s _ ,” Roman’s words disintergrated as the hand that had been squeezing his cock started to stroke instead. 

“It seems that Zsasz is unclear on a few things,” Ra’s growled. “Such as the time you agreed to meet. I’m sure he can wait. You don’t mind waiting, do you Zsasz?” Ra’s asked, forcing another whine out of Roman as he drove deeper into him. He could see Zsasz grinding his teeth. Good.

“Should I wait outside,” Zsasz attempted to play it cool, as if Ra’s couldn’t see his white knuckles. He kept his eyes fixed on Ra’s, knowing what would happen to him if he strayed, if he looked at what didn’t belong to him. What never would.

“I don’t know, what do you think pet?” Ra’s said, pausing his hips just for a moment, before driving forward roughly, exactly where Roman wanted it, as soon as he finished speaking. 

“There! Oh  _ fuck _ right there,” Roman whined, head thrown back, neck making an enticing line. 

“You heard the boss,” Ra’s grunted, driving into Roman ruthlessly, the way he knew his lover liked best, that forced him along whatever surface they were fucking on, leaving marks on his back. 

“No, that’s not what I - ah  _ fuck _ ,” Roman gasped, wrapping his arms and legs around Ra’s in a tight hold after a particularly brutal thrust, his nails raking over Ra’s’ skin. 

“Hmm I think it is,” Ra’s growled, a single second of consideration passing behind Roman’s eyes before he sunk into it, he liked Ra’s’ possessive side almost as much as he liked being on show.

“Yes, yes. God Ra’s p- _ lease _ ,” Roman whined as Ra’s sucked a harsh bruise into his neck. 

“Face the wall. You don’t get to look and what isn’t yours,” Ra’s growled, gratified when Zsasz stiffly turned and did as he was told.

He kissed Roman deeply, only pulling back so that he didn’t muffle any more of his lover’s loud moans, competing with the dirty, wet sound of his hole, the slap of skin on skin that filled up the room. Roman had been on edge before he had an audience, and now he was seconds from shattering apart. 

“Who do you belong to, pet,” Ra’s growled lowly, but loud enough to be heard. 

“Fuck, fuck you Ra’s! Only you! Oh god, please let me come, please please, ah,  _ ah _ ,” Roman cried loudly, and Ra’s let him come this time, Roman’s entire body arching, his orgasm hitting him so hard that he coated his chest in come, ropes of it reaching all the way up to his clavicle. 

“Such a good pet, and all mine, aren’t you,” Ra’s murmured, fucking Roman through his orgasm as his body convulsed and shook, cock desperately trying to dribble out more come as Ra’s’ cock worked his overstimulated prostate, the sight enough to leave Ra’s coming with a roar only a short while later, filling up Roman’s limp, sated body.

Roman collapsed into the couch and Ra’s took in Zsasz’s rigid shoulders before leaning down and pressing kisses to his slack mouth, his red cheeks, any part of him he could reach. Then he took his lips in a deep kiss that was in some ways more of a claim than anything before it had been as Roman melted into the affection.

With careful hands - so careful he surprised even himself with the gentleness of it - Ra’s gathered Roman in his arms, and carried him to their room, depositing a Roman back into his nest of blankets. Roman reached out for him as he pulled away from the bed, but only for a moment, knowing he would never be able to deny Roman’s need for a different kind of attention after sex sometimes. 

“One moment, pet,” Ra’s promised, stroking a hand through Roman’s hand and kissing his temple. 

Ra’s walked back to the doorway to their bedroom, in the lounge Zsasz was staring towards their bedroom. Ra’s smirked and slammed the door shut, joining Roman in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I don't even know. 
> 
> (Jks I know exactly what I'm going to write next see u in a few days)


End file.
